June 19, 2014
Ranger Mike shares the latest bear update. Sow with 3 spring cubs seen today: 2014.06.19 13.xx SOW & 3 SPRING CUBS SEEN AT BROOKS RMIKE COMMENT ON BF CAM ONLY.JPG|Ranger Mike's comment with latest bear update from Brooks Camp...Spring Cubs! 2014.06.19 13.xx SOW & 3 SPRING CUBS SEEN AT BROOKS PIC 01 KNPP FB PAGE FLICKR ACCT.JPG|Sow with 3 spring cubs seen 2014.06.19 2014.06.19 13.xx SOW & 3 SPRING CUBS SEEN AT BROOKS PIC 02 KNPP FB PAGE FLICKR ACCT.JPG|Sow with 3 spring cubs seen 2014.06.19 2014.06.19 13.xx SOW & 3 SPRING CUBS SEEN AT BROOKS PIC 03 KNPP FB PAGE FLICKR ACCT.JPG|Sow with 3 spring cubs seen 2014.06.19 2014.06.19 13.xx SOW & 3 SPRING CUBS SEEN AT BROOKS PIC 04 KNPP FB PAGE FLICKR ACCT.JPG|Sow with 3 spring cubs seen 2014.06.19 Approximately 3 hours later Ranger Mike has more bears to update us on while providing us with a sneak peek of views we will get on the new Lower River cam. The latest bears seen may possibly be 634 Popeye and 128 Grazer: 2014.06.19 16.20 LRW SCREEN SHOT EXAMPLES RMIKE 01 -03 COMMENT ONLY.JPG|Ranger Mike's comment sneak peek of views on Lower River cam, possibly 634 Popeye & 128 Grazer 2014.06.19 16.20 LRW SCREEN SHOT EXAMPLES RMIKE PIC 01.JPG|Possibly 634 Popeye 2014.06.19 16.20 LRW SCREEN SHOT EXAMPLES RMIKE PIC 02.JPG|Possibly 128 Grazer 2014.06.19 16.20 LRW SCREEN SHOT EXAMPLES RMIKE PIC 03.JPG|Possibly 128 Grazer 634 Popeye & 409 Beadnose were seen mating for 1/2 hour near Brooks Falls today. Mating season for brown bears in Katmai peaks in late spring: 2014.06.19 POPEYE 634 & BEADNOSE 409 MATING NEAR THE FALLS 02.JPG|634 Popeye & 409 Beadnose mating near Brooks Falls 2014.06.19 2014.06.19 POPEYE 634 & BEADNOSE 409 MATING NEAR THE FALLS 01.JPG|634 Popeye & 409 Beadnose mating near Brooks Falls 2014.06.19 2014.06.19 POPEYE 634 & BEADNOSE 409 MATING 03 INFO KATMAI FLICKR.JPG|Info re: 634 Popeye & 409 Beadnose mating near Brooks Falls on 2014.06.29 from Katmai NPP Flickr Ranger Roy shares some views from the new Lower River cam: 2014.06.19 22.xx DUMPLING MOUNTAIN RROY LR CAM SCREEN SHOT INFO 01 PIC ONLY.JPG|Dumpling Mountain from new cam taken by Ranger Roy 2014.06.19 22.xx DUMPLING MOUNTAIN RROY LR CAM SCREEN SHOT INFO 02 PIC ONLY.JPG|Another picture of Dumpling Mountain from new cam taken by Ranger Roy 2014.06.19 22.58 RROY SCREEN SHOT FROM LR CAM INFO ON 2 PICS PIC 01 ONLY.JPG|Ranger Roy share this view out to Naknek Lake from the new cam 2014.06.19 22.58 RROY SCREEN SHOT FROM LR CAM INFO ON 2 PICS PIC 02 ONLY.JPG|Ranger Roy shared this view of the bridge 2014.06.19 23.00 RROY SCREEN SHOT OF DM FROM LR CAM 03 PIC ONLY.JPG|One last view of Dumpling Mountain from Ranger Roy Ranger Roy answers some questions from the cam viewers: 2014.06.19 20.xx INFO FISHING AT BROOKS SO FAR THIS YEAR RROY - BSHORTT.JPG|Bshortt's question - How is the fishing so far at Brooks? INFO BEARS - ALBINO BEARS AT KATMAI RROY - JULIE NV 2014.06.19.JPG|Julie@NV's question - Has there ever been an albino bear in Katmai? 2014.06.19 BACKPACK & TUNDRA INFO RROY - SNOWPEACHTREE.JPG|Snowpeachtree's question - Do you think (89) Backpack & (130) Tundra are together for a reason? (add event here)